disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Moon Remembers
"Moon Remembers" is the first segment of the fifty-ninth episode of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. It premiered on March 17, 2019 alongside "Swim Suit", and is the first segment of the third episode in the fourth season. Synopsis Moon is back, and Star wants to find the perfect time to tell her about Globgor. Plot Star, Marco, River and Moon return to Mewni with the latter slowly beginning to remember details about her life with her husband and daughter. She further makes observations about the Monsters now living among the Mewmans. While not upset, she does find this change rather interesting. They arrive at the monster castle where Star informs Marco that she does not want to mention Globgor to Moon just yet as she wants to break it to her slowly. Upon entering, they are greeted by Eclipsa who is emotional over being reunited with Moon. Moon admits that she has "a feeling" about Eclipsa which makes her happy as she does not fully remember. While River is forced to wash up, Eclipsa tries to show Moon Globgor, but Star and Marco distract them. Star privately tells Eclipsa her plan and she shows off her guitar to Moon who takes an interest in playing it. Marco tells Star that she should just come out and explain everything to Moon. Being her mother, she should be able to understand. While Eclipsa is showing off a solo, they realize that Moon has wandered off. They find her in Globgor's chamber, still frozen in crystal and remembering everything. While bothered by it, she understands Eclipsa's reasoning and sympathizes with her. Everyone sits down to have supper and Star is happy to see Moon and Eclipsa getting along well with one another; believing that she has succeeded in bringing them together. However, Moon and River announce their plan to leave which upsets Star. Moon reveals that she still does not trust Eclipsa, but that Star did what she thought was necessary during her acting reign and that is all that matters. The two decide to live in the forest so that they can build a yurt. Marco checks on Star to see how she is doing and she states that she feels very adult. Cast * Eden Sher as Star Butterfly * Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz * Alan Tudyk as River Butterfly * Grey DeLisle as Moon Butterfly * Esmé Bianco as Eclipsa Butterfly * Kari Wahlgren as Meteora Butterfly * Keith David as Glossaryck * Bobby Miller as Slime Monster * Jonny Rees as Manfred Trivia * Moon and River leave the kingdom. * Moon is revealed to know how to play classical and electric guitar. * River ceases wearing his king uniform for the rest of the series. International premieres *April 26, 2019 (Southeast Asia) Gallery Moon Remembers 7.jpg Moon Remembers 8.jpg Moon Remembers 1.jpg Moon Remembers 2.jpg Moon Remembers 4.jpg Moon Remembers 5.jpg Moon Remembers 6.jpg Moon Remembers 11.jpg Moon Remembers 10.jpg Moon Remembers 9.jpg External links *Moon Remembers at the Star vs. the Forces of Evil Wiki Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil episodes